Driven By Love
by SamanthaDiesel
Summary: A twenty year old, girl is married to the King of the Streets, she's having his baby, but after meeting up with the old gang again, Eva starts to have feelings for one of Dom's buddies. What's gonna happen? Are the feelings gonna be returned? Only way to


**Driven By Love.**

**Summery - **A twenty year old, girl is married to the King of the Streets, she's having his baby, but after meeting up with the old gang again, Eva starts to have feelings for one of Dom's buddies. What's gonna happen? Are the feelings gonna be returned? Only wat to find out is to read.

**Author - **SamanthaDiesel

**Rating - **R

* * *

**Chapter One. (Eva's POV)**

I was drivin' home in the Supra that Dom built, with POV City blastin' out of the speakers. The blastin of someone's horn, from behind me interrupted it. Looking into my rearview mirror, I saw round about seven cars followin' me. The first was white. Smilin' I knew right away that, it was Jesse.

Jesse stuck his thumb outta his window, motionin' for me to pull over. I did, and when I got outta the car, Jesse was already out of his and next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Eva, howz the car" He wondered.

Hugging him back, I replyed. "Hey Jess, the car's great, but it _does_ need a top-up od NOS."

Giving me a funny look, Jess asked. "You, been racin' in your condition"

"No, Don'e been taking my car cause he's like made it ten times faster than his." I told him with a laugh, which he echoed a second later. Just then Letty appeared, standing next to me, with a big grin on her face. Looking me up and down, her grin got bigger. "Nice outfit, girl" She complimented.

Turning to her. "This" I asked, and recieved a nod in return. "Girl, this is _so_ old! The trackies are Dom's and the shirt I got an age ago."

She laughed. Then Vince stepped outta his blue Maxima. "He Eva, heard the great news. You're looking _good"_ He shouted over, then winked at me.

Turning to Letty suddenly, I ask. "Do you know to"

A smile creeps slowly across her face, until it's a massive grin. "_Everybody _knows, hell even Hector does! You didn't hide it to well." She tells me.

Just then someone steps outta the red Skyline and shouts. "Damn, I even know"

"Oh my God! Edwin" I shout back, running up to him and hug him.

"Woah girl, just remember the condition you're in." He tell me, as I smile at him and gve him a kiss on one of his cheeks.

"When did you come to this neck of the woods"

"Hey, I came here the other day, and looked up these guys, and that's when I heard all about you and Toretto." He says as he gently taps my stomach.

I look at Letty as she asks. "Is that why you're wearin' Dom's trackies then? To try ad hide it"

I look away from her. "I did try and hid it from you Letty" I start, my voice weaverin' slightly. "But I only did it, so I didn't hurt your feelings. I'm _so_ sorry Let, you're my best friend, yanno I don't wanna harm friendship." I tell her, knowing that I'm cryin'. She just wraps her arms my neck.

"It's ok girl, yanno I'll _always_ be you best friend ok" She tels me in a sweet voice, I nod to her and she kisses my froehead.

"When's the baby due then" Jesse asks.

"In about 3 and a half weeks." I tell him with a small laugh.

"_Damn! _That soon" Jesse asks with a laugh of his own, causin' me to laugh all the more.

"Yeah Jess" I tell him. "That soon. You guys haven't been around in forever, we've missed you."

"So how is Dom takin' it? Knowin' that in 2 and a half weeks, he's gonna be a daddy" Letty asks.

Smiling at her I answer"Oh you know Dom, he's up for anythin', but he has been cryin' a lot. I don't know what's up with him. I ask but he just tells me, '_Oh, it's nuthin mami, I'm fine.'"._

"He's just scared." Letty tells me with a sigh.

"You think that's all that's wrong, with him"

"Yeah girl, he loves you."

""Thanks Let."

"Oh it's nuthin'" She tells me giving me a hug.

"Letty, give the girl a walkie talkie." Edwin shouts.

"Here." She says handing me one over.

"Do you guys wanna have a party? I'm sure Dom would loveseein' you all." I ask.

"Hell yeah" Is the collective answer, as they all shout there agreement.

We all get into our cars, when Letty speaks through her walkie.

"Do you got any 1800"

Laughing I tell her"Letty, don't you think that that's a stupid question? If you remember, that's all me and Dom drink"

"_What? _Did you just say that's all you and Dom _drink!_ Even when you're _pregnant"_ Edwin all but shouts down his own walkie talkie.

"No stupid! I was meaning before I got pregnant! I'm not stupid Edwin." I tell him.

"I hope not, cause you know I really wanna be an auntie." Letty informs me.

"It's all cool guys, the baby is fine."

"I hope you haven't been doin' any exersices." Edwin jumps in, then starts to laugh.

"Yeah girl, like getting on Dom's mornin' wood."

I start to laugh and as we pull up to a red light, I can hear them all laugh outta there windows.

**End of Chapter One.**


End file.
